The present invention relates to a new variety of sweet cherry tree (Prunus avium) which bears very large, firm, attractive fruits of excellent quality and flavor. `PC 7144-6` was developed at the Washington State University's Irrigated Agriculture Research and Extension Center (I.A.R.E.C.) at Prosser, Wash. It was selected from among several seedlings of the variety `Stella` (unpatented variety).times.`Early Burlat` (unpatented variety) from crossed made in 1971 and has continued to be tested as `PC 7144-6`. The new variety will be marketed under the trademarked name TIETON. Second tests trees were planted on the Roza Unit of the center in the spring of 1978 and came into production in 1982.
Fruit of the `PC 7144-6` is a very large, dark red, high quality, mild flavored cherry similar to `Bing` (popular unpatented commercial variety) having larger fruit that ripens six to nine days ahead of `Bing`. It is self-infertile with a slightly early bloom period that overlaps that of `Bing`. Its rain-cracking susceptibility and chilling requirement are similar to that of `Bing`. The extraordinary size (10 to 14 grams, 28 to 32 millimeters in width) of `PC 7144-6` fruit, with export-quality firmness and early ripening date, make it a cherry with very high potential for premium markets.
The subject variety resembles `Bing` in shape and appearance but is noticeably larger in size. The trees have been only moderately productive, producing flowers in clusters of no more than three to four, resulting some years in light crops.
Fruit stems are short to medium length when compared to those of `Bing`. Fruit shape is broadly cordate and the flesh, which colors slowly, is light to medium red.
Fruit buds of `PC 7144-6` have winter hardiness comparable to those of Bing as demonstrated by winter freezes at the test site near Prosser in December 1990 and February 1996.
The tree is vigorous and spreading in shape and has proven to be an annual bearer of large firm fruits.
Soluble solids are slightly less than `Bing` when comparing fruits of equal maturity. The seeds are semi-freestone and large. All second and third generation test trees observed closely have shown no tendency toward the "cherry crinkle-leaf" genetic disorder which is common in `Bing`, as well as in several other varieties of sweet cherry.
Interest in this new variety is for its firm, early, high quality shipable fruit for the early season premium market.
Trees of the subject variety are vigorous and following several years of testing have proven compatible with all common rootstocks used under sweet cherry trees.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety shows that its desirable characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation's by grafting at our test facilities near Prosser.